Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves
March 10, 2001 October 11, 2003 |Director = Tsutomu Shibayama |Producer = Hideki Yamakawa Kumi Ogura Masatoshi Osawa Yuka Takahashi |Music by = Katsumi Horii |Distributor = Toho Company |Running time = 91 mins |Box office = ¥3.0 billion ($29.0 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's the Legend of the Sun King |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom}} Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves (ドラえもん のび太と翼の勇者たち Doraemon: Nobita to Tsubasa no Yūsha-tachi) is the twenty-second installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Nobita and the gang arrive in the peaceful land of Birdopia where humanoid birds roam free, but a major threat looms and this world needs their help! Plot After watching a televised showing about supposedly humanoid birds spotted in Africa, Nobita dreams of being able to fly with wings. He builds wooden wings after Doraemon refuses to help him, though he repeatedly fails to fly using them. While helping Shizuka to reclaim her pet canary, they witness a portal opens in the sky and a humanoid bird riding an airplane coming out. He introduces himself as Gusuke, a humanoid bird who lives in "Birdopia". Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka help Gusuke fix his airplane, where Nobita becomes fast friends with him. As Gusuke departs to his home, Gian and Suneo catch him and grab his plane. The other three follow them through the portal. Arriving at Birdopia, Gian and Suneo are captured by crow soldiers and brought to the vulture Commander Seagrid, who plans execution for them. Meanwhile, Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka find Gusuke near the owl Professor Hou's house after fleeing from the same crow soldiers with the help of an ostrich taxi service. Hou explains that Birdopia is a world existed far away from human world and is connected only during bird migration, which are guarded by Bird Migration Patrolling Troops. Seagrid was once a member of the troops, but he was shot by humans and retired shortly, seeking vengeance at them. After Hou advises them to take cover as not many liked humans in Birdopia, Doraemon brings "Bird Hats" which can sprout wings by wearing them, with him as a pigeon, Nobita a duck, and Shizuka a swan. The three and Gusuke manage to stage a rescue of Gian and Suneo shortly thereafter, and Doraemon gives them Bird Hats of an albatross and a woodpecker respectively. Gusuke informs Nobita and his friends that there will be an annual competition, "Rally Icarus", which is used to recruit members of the Patrolling Troops, and that they should join it. During a dinner with Gusuke's parents and his friend, Milk, Gusuke confesses that he is actually adopted and that he is unable to fly naturally due to the trauma of falling he got before being founded. Meanwhile, Hou translates an ancient Birdopia tablet which contains information about Phoenicia, an ancient dragon-like being who can bring destruction to the world. The captain of the crow soldiers reports to Seagrid after overhearing it, after which Seagrid kidnaps Hou for the location of Phoenicia so he will be able to use it to destroy humanity. During Rally Icarus which takes place at a giant tree called the Perched Tree, Gusuke manages to win but gets disqualified when Seagrid's falcon lieutenant Babylon, by Seagrid's orders, explains that he did not fly naturally. The group later realize that Hou is missing and after Doraemon learns about Phoenicia by reading the tablet using Translator Jelly, go to search for Icarus, a legendary eagle who was imprisoned in the Birdopia prison after being falsely accused of letting Seagrid shot. They manage to convince him to stop Seagrid from awakening Phoenicia, who is buried at a mountain. Along the way, they find a projector which projects a hologram of Mamoru Torino, a 23rd-century Ornithologist who is obsessed in creating a safe haven for birds, which eventually led to the creation of Birdopia, an alternate timeline of the human world. However, the group is too late to stop Seagrid as he successfully awakens Phoenicia. Doraemon attempts to de-evolve Phoenicia into an amoeba using his Transgression Beam, but he gets into a struggle with Babylon, which causes the beam to instead evolve the creature into a bigger, stronger version. The creature does not follow Seagrid's bidding and goes on a rampage in Birdopia. During the battle, Gusuke awakes his ability to fly and manages to lure Phoenicia to the top of the Perched Tree, while Doraemon and Nobita travel to the top of the tree where Mamoru's time machine is located, intending to harm Phoenicia. While it does not work, they instead transport both the machine and Phoenicia back to billions of years in the past, before the Earth is even created (Pre-Hadean Era). Celebrating the victory over Phoenicia, Gusuke is revealed to be Icarus's son and he is given the position of Captain of the Bird Migration Patrolling Troops. Nobita and his friends bid farewell to Gusuke before returning to their home world. Characters (in order of appearances) *Peeko *Nobita Nobi, Shizuka Minamoto, Suneo Honekawa, Takeshi Gouda, Hidetoshi Dekisugi (as they appear altogether) and Shizuka's mother (Manga only) *Doraemon *Gusuke *Tamako Nobi (Movie only) *Crow Troop *Professor Hou *Seagrid *Milk *Gusuke's mother and father *Baby Chick *Colonel Babylon *Ikarus *Phoenixia Gadgets used (in order of appearances) *Take-copter (mentioned at first only in Manga, and are used later) *Invisible Spray and Reverse Spray *Doctor's Bag (Manga only) *Voice Thickener (appears later in Movie) *Camp Capsule Bird House (or Bird House Camping Set) *Reverse Cloak (appears later in Movie) *Bird Caps *Shrinking Ball (or marble in Movie) *Forgetting Flower (Movie only) *Translation Tool *Path-Finding Stick (Manga only) *Evolution-Degeneration Beam *Air Cannon and Shock Gun (as they appear altogether) *Small Light *Moses Stick (Movie only) Cast Music Trivia *The bird people look very similar to Rito, a race from The Legend of Zelda series video games The Legend of the Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *This film was first Doraemon film released in 21st Century. Gallery Navigation vi:Doraemon: Nobita và những dũng sĩ có cánh zh:大雄與翼之勇者 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films